jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Coralie
Queen Coralie is a supporting character in Disney Junior animated TV series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is voiced by Leigh-Allyn Baker. Background Queen Coralie is Beloved by all the mermaids and the creatures of Never Sea. Personality In terms of personality, she can be some what Snobbish, self-centered, and has a tendency to act aloof to those she finds beneath her particular Captain Hook who she can never remember or pronounce his name correctly. Role in the Series Queen Coralie was briefly mentioned in the episode "Treasure of the Tides" Izzy joins Marina, Stormy and the mermaids on a quest to find the Mermaid Queen's Throne hidden beneath the waves of Hidden Cove. Queen Coralie first appeared in the episode Jake's Royal Rescue ''while traveling through the depths of the Never Sea when she is captured by Captain Hook and his crew as a ransom to gain control over the mermaids treasure. Meanwhile Marina and the mermaids prepare show in the honor of Queen Coralie when Jake and his crew soon arrive with gifts for the queen when the recessive a message in a bottle from Hook demanding a treasure for Coralie safe return and soon set a course to rescue her. But Captain Hook soon regrets capturing her as the queen ego was to much for him to bare and willing hand her over to Jake and his crew. Queen Coralie reappears in the episode ''Trading Treasures,the queen comes to Pirate Island needing Jake and his crew assistants retrieving the Golden Glam-Shell from the Octopus while she finish her preparations for her Fin and Frolic dance party. Queen Coralie returns in the episode The Mermaid Queen's Voice,Queen Coralie was set to host and preform a concert at Mermaid Lagoon but come down with laryngitis right before the concert begins.Jake and his crew knew the magical waters of Fa la la Falls would restore the queens voice. Unaware to the young pirates Captain Hook desired to host his own concert for the inhabitants of Never Land and refuses to be upstaged by the mermaid queen. Jake and his crew finally return to Mermaid Lagoon with the Fa la la water but as Jake was about to hand the bottle to Queen Coralie, Captain Hook swoops in and manages to steal bottle. This is short lived as Hook gloats the captain is quickly scolded by his mother who arrives at the lagoon as Queen Coralie's guest. Mama Hook reveals that Queen Coralie is one of her dearest old friends. Ever since their days at the Never Land Academy of Pirates and Mermaids, Coralie was Mama Hook's favorite pupil. Mama Hook donates the giant seashell Coralie used for her concert. It was also revealed that Coralie only wanted to preform her concert in Mama Hook's honor.Not one to go against his mother's wishes Captain Hook reluctantly return the bottle to Queen Coralie restoring her voice.Cubby overhears Captain Hook sulking that he only wanted to preform his own concert, Cubby suggest that Hook and Queen Coralie both sing at the concert. Episode Appearances *''Treasure of the Tides'' (mentioned) *''Jake's Royal Rescue'' (first appearance) *''Trading Treasures '' *''The Mermaid Queen's Voice '' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Singing Characters Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Legendary creatures